Cartoon Heart
by BreakfastForLife
Summary: Cartoon Heart FEMALE YUGI, RYOU AND JOEY! RyouXBakura JoeyXSeto YugiXYami Witchcraft runs in the family. If your raised in it You can do. Even if you don't know it. Ryou is missing mom and thinks looking through her stuff will help. What could go wrong? It's just the witching hour and her and her sisters are just witches, which they don't know.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm not sure if I should keep this up. If you like say if not I'll take it down.**_

Chapter 1: To find true love…

Ryou looked down at her hands. They blurred. Either from lack of sleep or tears. She had been crying over the lose of his mother for so long.

She and her sisters lost her months ago but it made her cry as if she had been gone for less. They was broke inside. They missed her. It was just Ryou couldn't hide her feelings as well as the others, Yugi had taken to signing as mom always did. Joey to gardening. Growing the witching plants as their mother called them. Ryou had taken to reading her mother's books.

Her mother's book. Her silly beliefs on what to do if you wanted your soul mate. Or to make yourself invisible. On the plants you need and the songs to sing. Ryou knew it was a joke. Their was no such thing.

Ryou looked at her picture on the bedside table. She got up to take a look at the book beside the picture. Maybe if they worked she and her sisters wouldn't miss her so much. What about a spell? Maybe it had a spell. To bring their mom back.

Ryou looked over at the two other beds in her room. Belonging to each of her sisters.

Would they want their mother back? What if she was in a good place with her true love rather then the man who raped her mother giving her the triplets.

Ryou closed and rubbed her Brown eyes. She'd just read about getting over grief and true love nothing more.

Ryou then picked up the big book and smiled. The weight felt good. So good. So secure and strong.

She opened the book and started flipping pages only reading titles that caught her eye.

To find true love…

Be virgin.

As far as she knew all her sisters where.

Sit alone in a room naked in under full moonlight.

Ryou walked to the calendar and smiled. The calendar said one of those was going to happen in a few days. She looked down at the book in her arms.

Drawn on your body with the special ink with a grey bran owl quill. (Ink and quill in the box of tools. Use grey.)

Ryou smiled. Her mother had thought of everything.

Wait. Your true love will feel you writing on them and will response. (Writing may be painful.)

Ryou frowned. She hated pain. But what if you really could find true love like this?

Ryou bookmarked the page and laid the book down before going to the hall closet and finding the box. She looked over it. 3 small fathers and a large amount of grey ink.

Maybe this would work. Ryou looked at the calendar once more, she had one day to convince her sisters to do this with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Messages from the Moon…

"Joey! It won't hurt! We are just gonna write on ourselves and if someone replies we keep talking but if you want you could talk back." Ryou cried into the door to which Joey was hiding behind.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Why should we do this?"

"I thought it would help us get over Momma." Ryou said very quietly.

The noise on the other side of the door was slowed and stopped within seconds of the words leaving Ryou's mouth.

"You miss her so much huh?" Joey said her voice falling heavy in the silence. The only other sound was of heavy breathing as Ryou started crying.

Oh how she wanted to fill the gapping wound in her heart. Even if it didn't work. At least she could try. Her heart couldn't beat right without her mother near. She needed someone to put it back in at least a normal one compared to the hectic one that had been claiming her heartbeat more often then not now.

"Once." Joey sighed as she opened the door bracing her weight on the doorknob and the doorframe. She smiled and continued. "We'll do it once and if we want to do it again we'll talk. But only once. I couldn't stand if something messed you to up on me."

Ryou and Yugi smiled. It had been so much easier to convince Yugi. She had said that if Ryou thought it would help she would willingly do it. Ryou hugged her sisters and smiled.

Yugi's stomach soon announced that they where to eat soon or otherwise she would starve. Ryou's laughter range out in the middle of the hug and all the girls smiled and giggled with her. The smiles and laughter were deeply missed inside the girls hearts, they haven't had a laugh like that sense before mother's death.

The girls let go of one another and walked to the kitchen for a early supper, smiling the entire way, and for once in the long heartless months the smiles where real.

After eating the girls walked to the front porch. Ryou sat a chair with her mothers book in her arms, rereading the page on finding true love as the book so blankly put it. Yugi was laying in the grass sining softly. Joey was on her hands and knees pulling weeds from the small front garden.

Joey looked up around the yard to the miles where the closest house lay. It had been burned down years ago. She smiled. So much land. She had plenty of room for her gardens and endless number of pets and farm animals.

Joey noticed her sister had stopped singing. She looked over to see her sister pointing at clouds muttering things that the shapes made.

"Lets go horse riding." Joey said. Yugi sat up and Ryou placed the book on the porch steps. They nodded to Joey and started walking to the barn before saddling their horses.

"I hope it doesn't rain." Ryou muttered.

"It won't." Yugi said. "It always does what you want Ry." Ryou blushed at her childhood nickname.

"Thank Yug." Ryou said using another old nickname.

"See ya suckers in the dust." Joey called as her horse ran past theirs at a dazzling speed.

Yugi smirked at her sister and yelled. "Josephine wait up on us." Her sisters horse stopped running and turned to her sister with a death glare in her eyes.

"Don't use my full name. I hate it." Joey yelled back at her sister with a hint of pout in her voice. Her sisters responded with laughter and started racing to their sister.

The girls let their horses speed and slow as they pleased enjoying the silence in the air and the wind in their face.

Sometime soon after that their horses had began to slow to a trot they turned to the barn and cleaned their horses.

Ryou took a deep breath and looked up at the moon. "Ready to meet your true love girls?" Her words seemed to carry on the wind and as if in reply the moon raised higher almost to leave the girls no choice in the matter.

The girls went to their rooms and stood naked in the moon light before they wrote on their skin. They had come to the conclusion that they would put down their nicknames rather then their true name and a simple start to their messages.

Blue and wine colored snapped open and dirty brown eye howled into the wind.


	3. Important message

**_Important message_**

 ** _BreakfastForLife:_**

 ** _Guys! I'm a little lost and I have an idea. It involves a few background demons. They are VERY important and will not be names but are needed and I would like to know who you guys think should be satan. I'm at a tie with Mia or Pegasus. They will both be bad guys, but one will be a Purger, whom hates mixed breeds, the other satan who wants all power._**

 ** _They will be very very important. In this chapter and all the rest. I have a wonderful plot line ready just not sure how to fix it. So if you crazy people want to be in here please PM me your answers to the following questions._**

 ** _Name:_**

 ** _Looks:_**

 ** _(I'll explain just PM me.) Kind of creature:_**

 ** _-Good/Angel- Witch, Warrior, Spirit Keeper, Protector,_**

 ** _-Bad/Demon- Soul Stealer, Purger, Warrior_**

 ** _Age:_**

 ** _Animal you think completes you:_**

 ** _Looks of the animal:_**

 ** _Mate: (If yes please describe)_**

 ** _Thanks in advance._**

 ** _P.S. I know the chapter are short but they will get longer. Thanks in advance to all you lovely people who are helping me out._**


	4. Chapter 4

The dirty eyes man screamed and scratched at his leg where the pain was burning into his leg. He ripped the pants from his body and feel to ground landing half naked in the moonlight. He saw on his legs a word and small spots of blood. The set of words caught his attention.

 _Hello? Is anyone there?_

Bakura took his bloody finger and wrote on his skin.

Ryou felt wetness on his leg and saw red on it. It looked like blood. He went to whip it away from him but saw what it said. So simple but so large of a word.

 _Yes._

She replied to it. The short answer intrigued her beyond a knowledgeable amount.

 _Who?_

Bakura frowned, 'Who was this and how did they get to him?' They wanted to know to much to fast. He would pry from them what they pried from him.

 _Could ask you the same._

 _Ry_

 _Bakura. How are you doing this?_

 _A book taught me how._

Witch? For what side?

 _I'm a demon. You?_

Ryou blinked his eyes. A what?

 _A what?_

 _What are you? I'm a demon._

 _? Human…Do you mean people call you demonic because of your personality?_

Ryou closed her eyes in the hopes that she was reading this wrong. Please be wrong. She felt the wetness.

 _No. I'm a demon of the south under my brothers rule. I'm King of the Protecters of the Pure._

Whoever this was was going to know they had messed with the wrong person. He wasn't backing down without a fight.

 _Pure?_

 _Yes. Its demons who can use their power on Earth._

 _"_ What the freak?" Ryou exclaimed, her soft voice squeaking as she yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi whimpered as she wrote on her wrist.

 _Hi, I'm Yug._

She felt scratching on her wrist seconds moments later and something akin to the feeling of a marker on her skin.

 _Yami. How can I help you?_

Yami froze as he waited for a response. What type of magic was this? Whomever it was must have been in deep trouble to come to him for help. No one ever ran to him he was the High King of the North and was know for the many wars he had won not his kindness.

 _I'm doing a spell with my sisters._

Witch. How could she be strong enough to contact him? Not even his brother could contact him without the help of a messenger.

 _What kind of spell?_

Yugi bit her lip and thought should she tell this person the truth? This was supposed to be her True love. She could trust him. Couldn't she.

 _A way to find true love._

Yami's eyes snapped open. True love? What game was this? Who had found out about his secret dabbling in magic to help him and his brothers? They where nearing the age and with all the wars they had yet to find a mate.

 _Who are you? Who dares to make fun of the North King? The king of WAR?_

Yugi's wide eyes widened once more. no one would talk to her like that. Not even her true love.

 _Your true love._

She frowned at her wrist demanding the person respond. This was wrong. They would apologize.

 _Prove it. Give me a memory. One we share. If you are lying I'll kill you._

Yugi thought. A memory, the only thing that came to her mind was the tale her mother had told her and her sister far to many times to count. The tale of the 3 kings and how they found their true loves in a far away land and had to fight to protect them because they where not like the people of their kingdoms.

How was she to give someone a memory? Could she just give it to him? She felt it again on her wrist.

 _How do you know of the prophecy?_

Yami's wine colored eyes froze. How could a common place brat know of the prophecy that was only told to the High Kings and no one else? The only one who was not of royal blood who knew was the witch who escaped Pegasus, and she had died in childbirth.


	6. Chapter 6

Blue eyes snapped open and searched for the reason his hand was in pain. Bright red words appeared on his palm. He couldn't make out the words and stood in the moonlight.

 _Who are you?_

The blue eyes raised an eyebrow. The thing had the audacity to wake him up and put him in pain then demand his name. How dare it? He felt the pain again but it was a fraction of before.

 _I'm Joe._

Blue eyes closed and sighed. Before opening again and picking up a pen and sitting in the moonlight and placing it on his skin. The words from whomever was writing him disappeared and he wrote to them

 _Seto. What do you want?_

Joey felt small pain in her hand but it was like someone was writing on her with a hard pen. She looked at her hand and frowned. This person named Seto couldn't be her true love. They sounded harsh. Well two could play that game.

 _Who are you? What gender are you?_

Seto's eyes snapped open. That was a human word. what was it doing in this things mouth? Was a Pure in trouble? Why hadn't they used the mind link to their mate? Was this just a hoax by Pegasus? What was this person doing talking to him in the first place?

 _I'm High King Seto of the Demon Warriors of the south realm. I'm a male. What are you?_

 _I'm a girl. Where are you from? We don't talk like High Kings._

 _What type of demon are you? I'm OBVIOUSLY from the south realm._

 _What do you mean demon?_

 _Are you human?_

 _Yes…Aren't you?_

 _No._

Joey felt her mouth hang open. What did he mean no? This was insane. Everyone was human? Right?

The book!

It dawned on her. The book was for witches. Did that make them witches or just lucky? If witches where real what else was? She heard both her sisters scream. She ran to the door dropping her quill as she saw what was on her hand.

 _Who are you?_

More pain in her hand. Crippling pain. Her hand was bleeding as the words where written on her.

 _I'll find you._

Seto tossed the pen to the desk and frowned. He needed a high placed witch to understand this. How was this possible? Who could do this? Who? Was it Mai wanting to drag him to war and leave the half's be killed? Or worse yet where they working together? Pegasus draining the power from all beings and Mai killing them if they weren't Pure? If so he was going to need the help of all his brothers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: One Eyed Man**

Joey screamed her hand was killing her. She felt like she was dying. Like her heart was being pulled out of the openings on her hand by her blood vein's.

Ryou screamed from her room. She felt like her mind was ripping apart her thoughts where changing and she couldn't control herself. She felt anger and hatred and a need to kill. Her body felt so strange like it wasn't hers. There was other pains in her being. Her hand and heart felt strange, a painful strange.

Yugi was scared. Her sisters where screaming in pain. She wanted to get to them but her throat was hurting and she couldn't breath right their was to much pain like she was feeling for her sisters. Yugi was for the first time in her life sad to think they lived so far from people. No one was going to be able to save them.

 _No one can._

Yugi heard in the back of her head those words but they weren't in her head like she was over hearing a conversation. She heard Ryou's voice next.

 _How do you know?_

 _My daughters I know everything. I am your father._

Joey's thoughts boomed in the public mind that they all seemed to be speaking.

 _We have no father!_

 _Silence my child. Years of the human's has harmed you. I will send out someone to fix it._

Yugi spoke the question they all where speaking.

 _What do you mean?_

A howl was heard in the distance it came and ended perfectly like the words.

 _You don't believe your human mother could hide you from me do you? Besides as my children your power will be smelt every where._

Joey tried to run to the door but she felt three heart beats in her head and two of them where slow and slowing. Her lungs felt like they where beating out of sink with the others in her mind. She felt like she was slowing down and she fell asleep in time with the others in her mind which she simply hoped where Ryou and Yugi.

A man with one eye screamed with pleasure. His offspring had finally served a purpose. Off all the women he had slept with he had hoped one of them would offer him children. The werewolf queen or the vampire king. Or the elf even.

Someone who had some power, but no it had to be the human. The single human that had found a way into his heart. The useless thing. The only true mate for him. The reason he had so many people of harlem.

He had never felt quite anything like the love they had shared the first night together. The night he found her to be human and he had almost killed her. He drank her blood bounding their souls together. He tasted a strange taste on his tongue. He recognized it as human and he felt his fangs grow.

He had in one act changed over his body and children for the rest of his life. The need to fell love in all forms in the hope of reaching the joy he felt with his true mate again. They would be lucky and have no true mate due to their new blood line but he was not so lucky. He had a true mate and he could never hold her again without breaking her.

Her human body was so weak and it scared him. He had meet his mate and he had lost her all in a few hours.

He stood and called out to his three most used lovers. This was not how he wanted his night to go.

"Mai, Zigfried, Darzt!"

As his voice bounded back to him three barely clothed people covered in hickeys came running to him.

A busty blonde who was born a succubus. She had big purple eyes, long blonde hair and pale skin. She was wearing a purple dress with a low cut in her chest and it seemed to ride up her thighs better the his own hands.

Next was a young man with a bright mind who had long pink hair and a desire for pain. He was dressed in pink suit pants. Leaving his chest uncovered giving the one eyed man a view of the newly pieced nipples, at his request.

Lastly a small man with pale skin and a blue and a yellow eye. His hair was long and blue and wet. He wore less then the others. He had on only his under clothing which was very wet. It looked like he had come running out of the bath for his master.

The reason he had chose these three as his favorites was simple. His love had dyed her hair as often as she could. It was natural long and blonde, but it had been pink and blue on other occasions when he saw her. Her eyes changed color. Sometimes brown, some times purple, sometimes orange, they changed to pleas her. But he knew for a fact they turned darker when she wanted him to hit her harder and bit down breaking more of her skin.

All three of the people that had started to speak in unison loved the same thing. Pain and this time he would not be gentle like he had with her.

"Hello Master Pegasus."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The truth…**

Ryou woke up in pain. Her body hurt all over and the aches in her back where bound to keep her from sleeping. She tried to move but failed she found herself bound. Ryou was quickly frightened an tried to yell but the terrible taste in her mouth kept her from doing so. She ran her tongue to it to find out what it was. She was surprised to find it to be a rag. But even more surprised to hear screaming from Joey.

"Let them go! You can have me instead." Ryou turned her head to Joey's voice and saw Joey being held back by two large males.

Who was she yelling at? Ryou looked around and saw the answer. An even bigger man had his back turned to her and was pointing at Joey in laughter.

"I will take all of you and cruse you from mating."

"Leave them alone. Curse me!" Joey tired to run forward as she spoke and she seemed to be pulling the two men behind her with her. "I don't care what it is just do it to me."

Then Joey feel to her knees. She had been so strong now she was crying on her knees.

"Just do it to me."

The largest man kneeled infant of her. "I'll force you to change into my breed and my pack won't take care of your need to feed. So you will kill them yourself. But you will know this. I'm doing as you ask, Princess of bones." He shoved Joey back. "You smell of the One Eyed King yet you also smell of human. No wonder you are to be dead."

"Princess of bones?" Joey ask. It was the first thing she could remember from that sentence of words and phrases she didn't understand.

"You are the Princess of bones and your sister are of dark and light. It comes with being the only living offspring of the One Eyed King."

"Living?"

"We killed the others as well. King can't have fuck ups girl."

Yugi screamed first.

"Stop!"

Everyone turned to her. She hadn't spoken at all. Not a single word.

"If we are to die have it happen to me instead. I'm the lest useful."

Joey screamed and pulled the men holding her forward.

The looming tall man smiled.

"It seems bones wants it to be her. I'll grant her that wish but yours as well. You shall all die but by her hands."

The tall creature turned to Joey and bit her neck. He held her mouth closed and tore apart blood veins in her neck.

All the girls felt horrid pain enough to make them feel like they where dying, but as it finished and the man left go of Joey they all laid down to catch their breath.

The men laughed at the girls and this made Joey angry. She pushed herself up and screamed. He skin was tearing and her bones snapping. She felt herself go wild and her sisters blacked out.

Joey laughed up at the men and felt dog like as she gripped their skin in her hands and pinched and tore at it until she tasted blood in her mouth and she stopped. Joey jumped back from the mess of bodies she had created and felt hungry as she looked at the bloody ground and the bodies in shambles, so she ate. She bit into the body parts and ate her fill before falling over.

Bakura screamed and flung the glass across the room.

"I can fill it. Something has disturbed the balance in demons."

The maids cowered and ran from the room to get his brothers to calm him down. One of the maids ran to High King Seto's library where he almost always was and saw him holding his wrist in a ball on the floor screaming.

She heard him mutter as she stood shocked.

"My heart is breaking."

The maid knew what that meant and she felt tears in her eyes. People only felt that when their mate was taken from them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The balance…**

Bakura ran to the window and smelt the air. He screamed. This wasn't right. He felt a newborn. He couldn't tell what kind it was but there wasn't a full moon for days to come and they had just passed one.

To creature a newborn of anything you needed a full moon and to create one just after a full moon would send it on a killing spree.

That spelled certain doom for his people.

"YAMI!"

Bakura screamed for his brother. His brother felt blood so much better then him seeing as his brother was half vampire. He would know where the blood shed was.

As Bakura turned around his door was tossed open and Yami came running in short of breath and wild eyes. His normally slicked back hair was standing up and greasy looking like Yami had ran his hands through it.

"It's in the human world." Yami rushed the sentence and tried to catch his breath.

"Someone has crossed our borders?" Bakura was furious. No one was supposed to go to the human world without a follower to keep them safe and the humans safe or unless they where changed to human and that hand't happened in months.

Yami nodded and gulped down air.

"Their blood taste so good."

A nurse ran in with tears in her eyes.

"Your brother my sirs." She started crying worse.

"Tell us!" Bakura yelled. He never understood feelings very well.

She nodded and screamed over her tears and the sudden yelling from Seto's office.

"He has lost his mate by force."

Bakura and Yami felt shook in their bodies and they couldn't move to help their sibling as they heard his cries of pain.

Bakura stood up straight.

"Yami take me to the blood and you-" he pointed at finger at the maid, "take good care of him and call Ishizu. She'll know how to fix this."

Bakura jumped out his window and evened his breath with his running steps. He changed his body to a dog like form and ran closely behind his vampire brother to the scene of the blood.

Joey slowly felt the need to pass out from the pain in her system.

Where was the pain coming from?

Had she been hurt?

Her head hurt.

She tried to focus on the pain and all she got was the feeling of her sisters watching her kill men and their fear.

Joey cried and feel over. Her body ached and it changed to it's human form again, but this time it was far more painful.

As she laid her head down a tall bulky man with white and a snarl appear. He sucked in a breath and looked past her.

Joey watched as he made I contact with Ryou and felt angry.

That was her sibling.

Joey stood up wobbling and growled.

Why was she so animal like?

He snarled and shoved her away.

"I'm the Protector of the Pure and you have caused an unbalance and I can't have that." Bakura looked at the girls and began to question what was happening. "Yami call your guard. We'll need to question them."

Yami nodded and big men began to pick up Ryou and Yugi. When they came into the light Bakura and Yami had a look on their faces that made it look like they where ready to kill.

Bakura grabbed the man holding Ryou and jerked him the the ground and unbound Ryou.

Bakura couldn't control his own body. It seemed to be working on it's own and that annoyed him.

Due to his anger at his body Bakura pulled her to a standing position and she feel forward from how fast his movements where and their thighs made contact. They both winced and they made eye contact.

"Mine." Bakura grumbled.

Joey heard it and growled jumping up and running to them. She pulled Ryou and Joey back and they feel on the ground.

"My sisters."

Bakura growled and Yami was confused.

"I'll kill you you dirty mutt!"

Joey growled and felt her body go animal again.

"Don't touch my sisters."

Yami looked at the two fighting in front of him and panicked.

What was he to do? If those two didn't stop they could hurt a lot of people.

"Yami."

Yami looked up to see Ishizu. A witch with brown hair and tan skin.

"I can't help you my king but she can." Ishizu said as she pointed at Ryou.

"Tell them to stop."

Ryou nodded and tried to find her voice.

"Stop." She squeaked out.

Ishizu shook her head and pointed at her leg.

"Tell him to stop on your leg."

"How?"

Ishizu growled and watched as they began to tumble and tear up trees in their fighting.

"I'm sorry my Queen of Death." Ishizu launched forward and gripped Ryou's thigh.

Ryou and Bakura both screamed and the fighting stopped.

Bakura staggered away from Joey and then fell over from pain the same moment Ryou did.

"My King Yami, this is very bad."


End file.
